


Come hither

by Yeolsvixen



Series: The night time verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Boy Chanyeol, BaekYeol - Freeform, CEO Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, boss baekhyun, boyfriends chanbaek, needy chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Notorious boss byun baekhyuns only weakness?His lover,His baby boy,Park chanyeol.





	Come hither

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH here I am, back with Just porn. LOL. 
> 
> Enjoy you naesties ;)

Chanyeol is pretty sure he shouldn't wait for baekhyuns call. After all, Baekhyun told him himself not to wait up. He sighs anyway, checks the time again, and drinks another sip of water, their apartment is way too quiet for his liking, but its Okay, its only because baekhyun is away.

His show was today. Its so important to him and chanyeol is so proud of baekhyun. He works so hard, puts so much effort in everything that he does.

Chanyeol will always find baekhyun inspiring. he'll always look up to baekhyun. Baekhyun grew up with almost nothing on his name yet look at him now, he's the most successful person who is under 30, a hardworking businessman whose day starts at 9 am sharp and ends at 9 pm at night, who always tells chanyeol to follow his dreams. 

Sometimes, he'll just look at baekhyun and think—

This right here, this is the man I fell in love with.

He takes another sip of his water, gets up from his seat on the couch. He manoeuvres around the dark living room, turns the TV off, and walks back to their bedroom. Its dark and empty here and way too quite. He doesn't particularly like it. He shakes his head. Not now. He quickly brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed. He doesn't sleep right away though.

He just…cant.

So he stares at the ceiling in silence, licks his lips, and stays awake. For god knows how long. He knows Better than to call baekhyun up when he’s on his schedule. The older man doesn't always like it.

And chanyeol never disobeys. 

Never.

After a while though, his eyes start to droop. He fights the sleep stubbornly because what if—

What if baekhyun calls and he's not able to pick up?

No. Chanyeol doesn't want that.

He's missing baekhyun so much, he wont lose an opportunity to talk to the older man. He's just about to close his eyes, when the phone rings, a shrill, loud tone. 

And well, now Chanyeol is suddenly wide awake.

He fumbles to get up from under his covers and scrambles to pick up his phone from the nightstand. Without even looking at the name on the screen, with a pounding heart, he picks up.

"Did I wake you?"

Chanyeol swears to god that he stops breathing.

Baekhyun sounds...different.

He even sounds a little, bothered.

Chanyeol suddenly feels nervous "N-no." he winces when his voice comes out hoarse.

"why?" 

“well,"chanyeol trails off, a little embarrassed.

"I...I was missing you so, I couldn't sleep"

"Oh." The answer is curt. Chanyeol bites his lip and scrambles to explain.

" I’m sorry I know its—“

"I miss you too”

Chanyeol blinks, before he turns the darkest shade of red.

Oh thank god that baekhyun cant see him like this.

"Y-you do?” he asks softly, Blushing a little as he looks down at his lap.

"hmm, I do, so much. Its so crowded here." 

"how was the event?"

"it was great...I guess.” Baekhyun sighs, sounding a little bored. 

Chanyeol lets out a little giggle. "you guess? what does that mean?"

"well you know, it was great but it could have been better—“

"oh?"

“—if you were here with me."

"O-oh"

Chanyeols cheeks are so red, he puts a palm on his right cheek and feels how warm his face is.

“I mean it.” baekhyun says and chanyeol wants to tell him to stop saying things like these, to stop sounding so sincere because—

Because chanyeols poor, soft heart cant take this.

He's fallen in love. And he doesn't know what to do about it.

Hell they haven't even said their ‘I love you’s’ yet.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyuns smooth voices feels so nice to hear, and chanyeol closes his eyes, “I said I mean it. I want you here, curled up on my lap, as we sit here, drinking your favourite champagne.”

If its possible, Chanyeols face flushes even more.

“baekhyun—”

"wanna kiss your neck," baekhyun keeps on talking, unaware of the effect of his words.

"wanna mark you again baby, I wonder if my marks from before have faded yet, have they?”

Chanyeol looks down to his exposed thighs.“n-no." he whispers, biting his lip, “they are fading though.”

"Well thats too bad don't you think?" baekhyun tuts, and chanyeol cant help but squirm. Baekhyuns words have heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he just hopes he'll be able to control himself. 

“The moment I get back home, I'm gonna mark you all over baby, gonna stake my claim” Chanyeol involuntarily shivers, mind going haywire, and bites his lip yet again.

"I'd like that." he says quietly, making baekhyun let out a hum.

"and what else would you like baby? would you like to get on your knees for me? would you like it if I claimed you, over and over again?”

“y-yes-“

"you'd like it wont you, being so pretty for me, spreading out for me. Only me. hmm?"

"Yes baekhyun I—I’d like that a lot—"

"What are you wearing now kitten?" the question comes so abruptly, chanyeol freezes, heart stuttering to a halt.

“I'm...I'm wearing a hoodie"

"and?"

“Nothing else.”

There is silence on the other line as chanyeol grips his bare thighs tightly, Its as if his heart does a do over and starts pounding, his heartbeat roaring inside his chest.

"So thats all your wearing? just a hoodie?"

"yes, and—”

"and what baby?"

"I'm wearing your hoodie.”

"mine?"

"y-yes. I hope thats okay.”

“baby," baekhyuns voice sends a shiver down his spine and chanyeol cant help the needy sigh that slips past his lips. 

"so you're telling me, that you're lounging in our apartment right now, wearing nothing but my hoodie?"

A pause. Followed by a shaky intake of breath. 

“yes."

“Oh kitten" baekhyun almost purrs and god, chanyeols suddenly so turned on, he wants to beg Baekhyun to come back this instant and fuck him on this very bed.

"you've been acting naughty haven't you?" baekhyun asks, making chanyeol unconsciously nod, now flushed to the tips of his ears.

"You know what naughty boys do?" baekhyuns voice is downright sinful and chanyeol unconsciously tries to close his legs, tries to even out his breathing.

"w-what?" his voice breaks pathetically but chanyeols too out of it to care.

"Naughty Boys touch themselves when they are told to”

"Baek-"

"Do it, kitten.” baekhyuns voice is a mere whisper, deep and dark and so, so dangerous.

"Touch yourself for me.”

Chanyeol doesn't even bat an eyelash as his hand moves, as if its got a mind of its own, flutters down to this thighs, gives his bare skin a soft caress and finally lands on his panties.

"you're wearing panties aren't you kitten?” comes baekhyuns smug voice, startling chanyeol as he almost drops the phone.

Its as if baekhyun can read his mind.

"Are you wearing the ones I got for you?" baekhyun asks and chanyeol hums out a soft "yes"

"Which ones? silk or lace?" He inquires lightly, voice just borderline teasing. Chanyeols face really couldn't get any redder at this point. He looks down and slowly pulls the hoodie up thats covering his thigh, until he sees the black lacy panties, the black lace makes a drastic contrast against his pale skin and chanyeol suddenly shivers just by thinking of baekhyun, lying between his legs, his hair messy and lips swollen as he would have sucked hickys on chanyeols thighs, teased him until he would have left chanyeol writing and squirming, begging him for release and—

"The lacy ones."

"Oh kitten. You're gonna be the death of me. I'm dying to see you in those kitten but for now...take them off for me."

Chanyeol has to balance the phone carefully as he moves slowly, heart pounding inside his chest as he takes his panties off and throws them somewhere in the room. 

"I did." he says into the receiver.

"Good boy." baekhyun says and oh how chanyeol just preens under his praise, as he cant help but smile softly when he hears how baekhyun almost sounds so fond.

"Now, as we discussed, touch yourself for me." the fondness is gone in an instant though, replaced by dominance.

"H-how?" chanyeol inquires softly and patiently waits for further instructions.

Always, always waits for instructions. 

"Start off slowly kitten, slow strokes, we cant have you coming too soon now can we?" and chanyeol obeys, gets comfortable on the bed and spreads his legs wider, he lets his hand stray between his thighs and closes his eyes as he strokes his soft skin, sighing as he teases himself, tries to stay calm and collected.

He grips his member tenderly, starts to stroke it slowly, leisurely, trying to be as slow as possible.

He wants to savour this. Wants to carve baekhyuns voice in his head, wants to remember the low timber of his voice, cascading down his skin like hot, molten chocolate, sweet but deadly. Wants to bathe in baekhyuns deep sound, wants to remember this moment forever. 

His first moan has baekhyun snickering on the other line.

"Yes. That right sweetheart, you're so hot and bothered already aren't you? go slowly baby"

"Baekhyun A-ah I-“

"You wanna know a secret baby? I’m so fucking hard right now I wish I was there with you so I could fuck your mouth."

"P-please"

"please what hmm?"

"please don’t, don't stop talking to me.”

"oh I'm not planning to, kitten. you wanna know what I'll do after I fuck your mouth?”

"y-yes"

"I'll suck you off afterwards. Then I'll tease you, finger your tight little hole till you’re lose enough to take me in, to welcome me in your tight heat."

"Oh god” chanyeol doesn't realise when his hand speeds up, he gathers the pre come around the tip and starts thrusting in his hand, lazy, shallow thrusts. 

"I'll make you weak in the knees and..."

“and? And what?" chanyeol breaths out.

"Then I'll fuck you so hard, I'll stuff you with my cock, I'll fuck you senseless my kitten, would you like that?"

“yes, oh god yes." chanyeol pants and his hand picks up speed. he hears baekhyuns depthless breathing on the other line and knows that the older male is just as affected. 

"I wish I could touch you." baekhyuns voice claims and the raw desire in his voice makes chanyeols legs tremble.

“baekhyun," 

"yes kitten?"

“Can I…can I please go faster?" he asks, voice needy.

"Fuck baby you're killing me here," baekhyun groans, "but yeah, go faster kitten, lemme hear your moans."

“A-ahh, please—”

"yes thats right, moan for me kitten"

“moan for me.”

And chanyeol does, but, he also wants to hear baekhyuns deep groan again, so he decides to rile his lover up. Chanyeols next moan is downright slutty and ah, there it is, he finally gets to hear baekhyuns groan that he’s been dying to hear. 

"l-like this?" he asks, feigning innocence.

"thats right sweetheart, just like that, am I making you feel good?"

“yes, fuck, so good baekhyun-"

"Do it again, kitten, moan for me again, wanna hear you"

So Chanyeol does, a low, needy sound and hears baekhyuns growl on the other line. "fuck you sound so good baby, wanna eat you right up”

And its the praise. It has always been the praise.

The praise that makes chanyeol let out a wanton moan, until his hand moves on its own accord, grips his cock firmly, breaths uneven and body flushed to the core.

“I'm not gonna last." he gasps out and starts to stroke himself even faster.

“P-please. Can I come?” Chanyeol whines, face flushed, his hole is already twitching just by thinking about baekhyun, Baekhyun and his tender hands, his sexy voice, his teasing smirks, his bites, his needy kisses, his firm grip on chanyeols ass as he fucks him from behind before he’ll push chanyeol down and turn him around so he can see his face as he comes, so he litter his neck with hickys, cause chanyeol belongs to him, only him. 

"You wanna come baby? wanna come on my face?" And fucking hell, that mental image already has chanyeols thighs shaking, making him grit his teeth, but he wont come yet. Not yet. 

Not unless he gets permission.

"Baekhyun...ple-please...can I come? please?" he babbles, stroking rapidly as he whines, a low, needy sound that reverberates through his whole body. 

"I'd love to come on your pretty little face kitten. I bet you'd like that."

“baekhyun, ah fuck—”

"And then I'd lick it all off your face, and I'll fuck you again and again, till I've got you all pliant and lose for me, bet you'd like that too hmm?"

“I’m…shit, I’m so close baekhyun please.”

"Come sweetheart, come for me my kitten, think of how I'd fuck your mouth, how I'd make you swear and scream until you forget your own name."

Baekhyun sounds so fucked out himself it has chanyeol finally letting go as he comes, hard, and shoots up thick ropes of cum on his chest. His head's in the clouds. He almost drops his phone cause he's shaking so much. His mind is blank, only baekhyuns voice rings in his ears as he slows down, trembles and finally, gives a last, lazy stroke and finishes off. He shivers again when he suddenly hears baekhyuns voice. He breaths raggedly through his post climax haze, as baekhyun speaks,

"You with me kitten?"

"Y-yeah."

"You good? breathe baby...breathe for me.” Baekhyuns voice suddenly goes all soft and chanyeol just melts.

Baekhyun’s always so considerate.

Always.

"I'm okay." he says hoarsely, sounding extremely satisfied. "Th-thank you.”

"Don't thank me kitten, I’m about to fucking jump on the next flight so I can come home and fuck you again." baekhyun says cheekily and chanyeol lets out a breathy laugh, spreads himself out on the bed.

"I cant wait for you to come home" he says quietly as he plays with the strings of his no, baekhyuns hoodie.

“Me too baby, cant wait to hold you, cant wait to kiss you"

"Come quickly then. I'll be waiting for you" chanyeol says with a smile. And he knows baekhyuns smiling too.

"I will babe. Just a little more, and I'll be home with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Heluu! how are y'all! July is really the month when we all die huh? first kyungsoo then baekhyun then chanhun then yixings solo tour and exploration and--
> 
> well, I hope y'all have your wallets ready kids! cause we def going broke this month lol. 
> 
> lemme know if y'all liked this! the next chapter, (idek when I'll write it) wont be just smut, it'll have some cough fluff cough in it too! 
> 
> as for my other fics, right now I just feel Like I have way too many ideas but when I sit down to write, I just? cant? idk how to get out of this block tbh, I absolutely hate it. I;ve been getting super insecure with my writing but I hope I;ll start writing my other promised fics soon! hope y'all will like my future works too! thanks for being so nice in the comments! they always make my day! thanks for reading and I;ll see y'all soon!
> 
> P.S NEEDY, WHINY BABY BOY CHANYEOL AND HOT, LEVEL HEADED CEO BBH??? I MEAN?? IF THAT ISNT THE HOTTEST THING EVER THEN IDK WHAT IS LOL.
> 
> SEE YALL SOON MY BABIES! *throws kisses* CIAO~
> 
> Twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


End file.
